Bad Blood
by 10percentsolution
Summary: When Damon shows up at Caroline's door step in the middle of the night, Caroline is suspicious. Could Bonnie have something to do with Damon's increasingly strange behavior...?
1. Prologue Part 1

Disclaimer: I will never own The Vampire Diaries

Bad Blood

**Prologue Part 1**

**Caroline**

Caroline awoke to a knock on the door.

"What the hell...?"

Whoever is at that door better be dead or dying if they're waking me up at this hour, she thought as she stumbled down the steps to the back door.

"Damon Salvatore, if I find you behind this door and you're **not** drunk, I swear I will bash your head through the wall."

Caroline opened the door and found indeed a very drunk Damon.

"What the hell Damon?"

"I'mmm, I'm lossssst."

"Well why can't you find yourself 'lost' at the bottom of a cliff rather than at my house at two o' clock in the morning?"

"Bonnnniee, said that you woullllld helppp."

"Why can't you make sense? What does getting drunk and lost have to do with Miss 'I'm the only one who can whine and complain about my sucky mom situation, even though both of my friends have equally horrible things going on!'?"

"What?"

"Forget it Damon! Get los... go get more lost!"

Damon took a step back and tripped on the porch step. He tried to catch his balance but being seriously drunk didn't help. Damon fell backwards landing on his tailbone.

"owwww."

"What? That's a first! The bad ass Damon gets hurt falling on his ass?"

"No, my eyes..."

"What about them?"

"I, I don't know. Goooooodby Barbieeee"

Caroline shut the door, but watched Damon 'walk' away throught the window. Caroline was confused why Damon showed up at two am, mumbling about Bonnie and his eyes hurting. "I'll deal with it tomorrow." She mumbled "Kinda like dieting, it will always start tomorrow."

A/N: I know it's a short first chapter but I need to plan out EXACTLY where this is going to go. Let me know if you think I should contine. I have only posted one other story so far, and only have one review so PLEASE review! It would mean the world to me!


	2. Prologue Part 2

_Bonnie's thoughts from earlier this evening._

Bonnie had found Damon wondering around town. She thought he was bored and had gone out for a drink like he always does, but as she approached him she knew something was wrong. He was talking to himself, and kept rubbing his arm.

"Damon..." She said calmly not wanting to set him off.  
He turned around and his eyes met her's.

"Emily..uh Bonnie"

"Damon are you alright?" She asked coldly.

"I don't know... I, I was at the boarding house and I didn't feel so well."

"Damon where's Elena?" I had asked now fearful for my friend's safety.

"With Stef I think" He seemed to consider his words for another moment before moving on.

"Stefan and I aren't really getting along. He keepssss telling me to stop living in the past."

"Damon, I think you need to go see Caroline."

And with that I ran. I didn't trust Damon then. And if he and Stefan were fighting then Stefan wouldn't be the best choice. So Caroline seemed like the next best thing. I never imagined that he would actually follow through with it, or that he would continue to behave strangely. I was starting to worry about Damon Salvatore. Well, the people who would be harmed by Damon Salvatore.

A/N So the prologue is now finished and the first official chapter should be up by tomorrow.


	3. Something Wrong

**A/N: Hope you enjoy this chapter. Remember this is third person POV and present time.**

**Disclaimer: The Vampire Diaries is to good for me to own.**

Elena, Stefan, and even Bonnie were at the boarding house taking turns looking after Damon, while Alaric and Caroline were in research mode. No one really knew what was wrong with him, but he wasn't okay. Damon couldn't change into his vampire form without his eyes and gums hurting and he kept hallucinating. Damon couldn't keep anything down and the slightest unnatural sound like glass breaking sent him into a frenzy. Bonnie was sitting on a rather uncomfortable chair in Damon's room while he slept. She had absolutely no desire to be helping Damon, or to be in the same room with him. But she felt guilty for not doing something more when she first found him. This was her proving to herself she wasn't a complete bitch. She sat in the chair for her entire shift thinking of nothing helpful. She was about to leave to tell Stefan it was his turn when Damon woke up.  
"mmm Katherine?" Damon sat up slowly from the bed and rubbed his eyes as though he was a little boy. "Oh, my apologies Emily. I have mistaken you for Miss Katherine."  
"Damon, it's Bonnie not Emily."

"Bonnie? I, I can't seem to recall a Bonnie." Damon arose quicker then Bonnie expected; she felt the magic on her fingertips ready to act at a moment's' notice.

"Stefan!" She cried.  
Stefan heard the call and sped up the steps with vampire speed.

"Bonnie what is it?" He questioned. But before she had an opportunity to respond, Stefan heard Damon approach from across the room.

"Ahh, brother Stefan, perhaps you have seen Miss Pierce. I don't seem to recall where I am, let alone her whereabouts."  
Stefan struggled with how to respond. Should he go along with his brother's rambles that were now long outdated? Did he try to knock some reality into him? He chose the former and proceeded.  
"Damon, it is good to see you brother. I am not positive on Miss Pierce's whereabouts but I may be of some service as to where you are."

"And where would that be, brother?"

"The boarding house. This here is Emily, I'm sure you know."

"I was quite certain it was but she introduced herself as...Bonnie I believe."

"We'll never mind her Damon." Stefan ordered.

"Stef, would you help me to find, Katherine I am extremely worried about her."

"One moment, Damon. Stay here. Stefan took Bonnie by the arm and led her downstairs.

"Elena!" He called.

"How is he?"

"Elena please listen to me, Damon is living in the past and doesn't know what is going on. He thinks it's 1864. I need you to pretend to be Katherine. Please?"

"Stefan... I, I can't be Katherine, how do I.."  
Stefan cut her off.

"Just try. I'll get him off the subject as quickly as I can if something goes wrong.. we have Bonnie."

"Okay." She agreed. Stefan raced up the staircase once more and found himself waiting in the hall. Stefan was afraid they would never find out what this was and Damon would be stuck in some, twilight zone for the rest of eternity, but he put his fears aside and entered Damon's room.

"Have you found Katherine?" Damon inquired.

"Yes, brother. She is downstairs." Damon nodded and made his way down the steps once more, with Stefan right behind him.  
"Katherine! Oh I feel as though I haven't seen you in ages." Damon embraced Elena tightly, then realzing his audience he backed off.

"D...Damon, have you seen my pearls? I can't seem to find them."  
Elena looked at Stefan for approval and he responded to her questioning eyes with a slight nod.

"I can not say as I have Katherine. My apologies."

"It is quite alright." She responded obviously struggling to be Katherine. Stefan put his hand on Damon back and began to suggest something when Damon unexpectedly froze dead in his tracks.

"Stefan... What the hell?"

"Damon?" Elena whispered.

Elena couldn't take anymore she crouched down next to Damon who was cringing at who-knows-what.

"Damon, Damon look at me please! Damon?"

"Damon what's wrong?" Stefan demanded.  
Damon then broke from his trance and stood.

"You're the matter, brother." And with that Damon moved twards Stefan and the two began to throw punches faster then either Bonnie or Elena could see.

"Stop!" Elena screamed but the fighting continued.

"Elena we have to go!" Bonnie ordered.

"We can't leave them Bonnie, what if they hurt each other?"

"What if they hurt us?"

Elena and Bonnie ran from the room, Elena's eyes leaking with tears. The fighting continued until Damon got his hands around Stefan's neck and a definite snap was present.

"There now, brother isn't that better?... Now for... Barbie."

**A/N: Thank you so much to my reviewers! I hope you liked this chapter, please let me know what you think!**


End file.
